


Loneliness

by AgostoAout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, This is from July its 5am and I didnt dislike it so here it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgostoAout/pseuds/AgostoAout
Summary: Haruka is away and Michiru is lonely





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my native language and it's 5am so sorry if there's any grammatical errors

Michiru didn't know how to feel. Haruka was in a foreign country, in one of her many races and due to work Michiru hadn't been able to go with her this time.

It had been so long since they've been apart that she sometimes just stared at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular because she didn't know what to do. She had her paintings and her music to keep her busy but doing these things alone now felt weird. There was a time when she was used to it, but now she missed the blonde by her side commenting on her color choices, talking about her day or just being there. 

They talked and messaged each other everytime they could. Haruka was very busy, after all. The blonde sent all those photos of all her outfits and the places she visited that Michiru could only let the joy and love for her girlfriend overcome her. The violinist sent photos too, of the sunset, of her art, or of the other senshi. Some photos weren't safe for work and maybe Michiru enjoyed posing in her underwear too much. 

Michiru found herself drawing the butch more often than not. On a napkin in a restaurant while eating with the inners or in her iPad when she was bored and lonely and maybe horny. By now she knew perfectly every inch of the body of her girlfriend, and the photos helped, but she missed having a model to kiss. 

She had Setsuna and Hotaru too, living in the same house, and she loved them deeply. She loved spending time with Hotaru and talking with Setsuna but they weren't Haruka. The two would often tease michiru about her misery.

She just felt like something was missing. A big piece of her puzzle of comfort that wasn't there and made her nervous and anxious. She was more distracted than ever, barely being able to sit and concentrate in one thing without constantly moving her legs. Aware about everything in her surroundings and alert.

She felt bad too. She felt weak and lonely and useless. As Sailor Neptune and as Michiru. Maybe it was because she hadn't solved some of her issues, opting for ignoring them. 

Yeah, that probably was it. 

She felt like the blonde was going to leave her. Like if that was the only rational thing that could happen. "Maybe, when she's away she'll finally realize that I'm not worth it." she thought sometimes. "Maybe she'll find someone -another woman- with more social skills and no so many traumas and more interests in common." 

She thought that maybe she had taken all the company, all these friends and all this love for granted. After all she was a bad person. The first one ready to kill, and the one who had convinced Haruka that there was no other option. And maybe she had forgotten to tell everyone that during her firsts months of Sailor Neptune she hadn't been careful enough with some monsters. And that maybe some of those monsters didn't turned back into people. 

Some nights she felt predatory. Not as bad as she had felt in her teen years when a girl looked disgusted at her when she had caught Michiru staring for too long, but enough to make her lungs hurt and her eyes wet.

And sometimes, when she was alone like this and overwhelmed by the past and in the shower she let the weight of the world crush her. 

But Setsuna was always waiting outside, with a understanding look, a hug and tea. 

She was so thankful. 

Setsuna told her that she should talk with Haruka about some of these things. Setsuna, as always, was right. 

The day when Haruka returned came and Michiru was excited. Other things forgotten, she entered the airport with a rapid pace followed by the rest of her family. They were too early, but for Michiru that didn't matter. She stood there, anxious, waiting for her beloved. And when she finally saw her she just felt happiness and joy and all her love for the blonde. 

When they finally were close enough they kissed without even saying hello, both having missed the other maybe too much. Michiru was about to cry, and Haruka just continued on kissing her. 

That night Michiru was too focused on the mouth of her girlfriend kissing her thighs and her touching her torso to think about any of the traumas she had revisited on those two months apart.


End file.
